Beam
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |type = Energy |hat = Jester's hat with two branches. One orange with polka dots / stars and one red Kirby turns yellow in Kirby Super Star and Ultra |elements = Electricity ( ) |powers = Reach behind walls |enemies = Waddle Doo, Gemra, Laser Ball ( ) |mini-bosses = King Doo |bosses = Metal General's saucers |helper = Waddle Doo }} General Information Beam is perhaps the most well known ability that Kirby has at his disposal. It is a very basic ability that Kirby has in almost every game, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It is supposedly the favorite ability of Kirby's creator, Masahiro Sakurai. The most basic (and the most common) move used by the Beam ability is the Beam Whip, in which Kirby creates a small chain of light and electrifies any enemy in his path. Because of its relatively slow movement and its weak offensive power, it may not be the best ability for close-combat. However, what it lacks in power, it makes up for in its long ranged qualities. The Beam ability is obtained by eating a Waddle Doo or a Laser Ball (in Kirby Super Star and its remake only). Waddle Doo serves as the ability's Helper. In most cases, the Beam ability is the first kind of ability that Kirby comes across in his adventures. Like most of Kirby's abilities, Beam cannot be used underwater. However, due to its electric properties, Beam can electrify the surface of water in Kirby: Squeak Squad and certain metallic platforms. Move Set ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Beam Kirby appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a common trophy depicting his Super Star design, but with his hat's colors reversed. Other Quotes Trivia * In the official artwork for Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, stars are present on both sides of his hat, this also happens with the Mirror ability. * Although Beam didn't directly appear in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, if Spark Kirby and Rick teamed up, Kirby would gain an ability that behaved exactly the same as Beam. * It is common for the games to repeat quotes, such as in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, although Kirby: Squeak Squad added two "Beam it!"s to the quote. * While most games show Kirby using the beam with his hand, Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, ''and ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land show Kirby using the beam with a rod. ** Interestingly, in the three games Kirby has a rod, he has multiple attacks for this ability. * Despite being the favorite ability of Kirby's creator, it is not seen in the anime. * In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a super version of the Beam ability called Flare Beam. * In Kirby: Canvas Curse, when Kirby is in midair and he uses Beam Whip, it resembles Revolution Beam from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Artwork Image:Thumb beamkirby.jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Normal beamkirby.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Beamkirby.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:BeamKCC.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:Beam2.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:KSqSq Beam.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:beam.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Images-9.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons File:Adv beam.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Beam Kirby's Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:beam_icon.GIF|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:BeamiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:BeamiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' ja:ビーム Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land